Begin a New: Sequel (AkaKuro)
by Tetchin
Summary: It was decared by Akashi Seijuro that the bluenette, his Tetusuya, was rightfully his and his alone. And he won't let anybody come into their way. AkaKuro. Fluff.


So in this AU, Akashi and Kuroko are past lover in Teiko before shit happens (like boku appeared). Also, I kind of advise you to read the **Prologue entitled: "Begin A New." But be warned thier's a slight MayuKuro.**

Basically, this story is about AkaKuroMayu, multi-chap drama and shits but things happened and I can only come up with this for now. So, this will kind of be a draft for me, I just have to write before I lose the idea.

Also, I would like to shout out for my friends *Akakuro Seiya* *Iza Seitsuna* *ShioriErz* love you guys!

Warning: as usual, sorry for any mistakes, grammatical errors, and occ!ness.

 **Declaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki-sama

* * *

"You seems happy than usual Tetsuya, did something good happened?" a man with striking red clored hair stood beside the shorter bluenette.

The said mention teen turn towards his companion. Confused by the given inqury.

"What do you mean by that Akashi-kun?"

"Well, you've been smiling alot lately and I'm quite curious of what made you so happy?"

"Why? Is it really that surprising to see me like this?"

Currently the two was mingling in one of the most accentuated park in Kyoto. Taking of their little time just to cope up with what they have missed during a week of not seeing each other . It's a daily routine that they have come to agreed.

"No, well... If anything, I would even say I'm glad to see you this carefree. So, whoever it is. I might even personally thank for it." The redhead said with a satisfied feature.

"Is Akashi-kun being serious?" the blue haired man put up a deadpanned ook.

"Why of course? I would do anything for my Tetsuya to see you often like this."

Kuroko blush at the redhead given indication.

"You know... Akashi-kun is being unfair right now." His head down cast then he let out a sigh.

"What tells you that?" The redhead furrowed, slight offended for being accused for an unknown reason.

"It's because even though were not together anymore. For you, to say things like that is so unfair."

This time Akashi wore a saddened expression, guilt started to consume him. "Tetsuya, didn't we talk this out already..? I admit it was my own selfish mistake but that's why I am here, to make up for it."

"I am willing to start things all over again just for you to forgive me and I will do anything just to have you back."

"I understand Akashi-kun..." Kuroko held sincerity, his gaze soften wanting to let the red head know that all was forgiven. "Also, didn't I say not to blame yourself again? It was not you it was the other Akashi... And this is why we're doing this right? To get things back again... But all I'm asking is time Akashi-kun... Bit by bit... Little by little."

"Yes, I know Tetsuya..." He understand it cleary, that is why his willing enough to wait, no need to rush his Tetsuya. What could he ask for the bluenette when he knew all the sacrifices he went through and yet he still did not given up on him. A thing that he will always be greatful for. "And thank you... Thank you for understanding."

"No... you don't have to Akashi-kun. Instead I should be the one who should be thanking you, for everything..." A gentle smile grace upon the bluenette's face.

"Hm." the redheand can't help but hummed with satisfaction. His Tetsuya really was such a blessing in disguise. He could never ask for more, that's why he will do everything just to have him back in his arm. But for now patience is what he needed and in the end all this things will be worth while.

"So, what was that you were asking me before Akashi-kun?"

Now, back to the matter at hand.

"Ah, about the thing that made you smile."

"Oh, right... Well, yesterday I saw Mayuzumi-san and-"

"Mayuzumi?! Tell me, is this the Mayuzumi that I know?" Akashi raised his brows, clearly surprised to hear the name of his past gray haired teammate.

"It's Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, why Akashi-kun?"

"Well, that was uncalled for, considering Mayuzumi don't like to socialized that much."

"But, I say he's a nice person..." Kuroko put up an affirming look.

"And?"

"And I never knew he can be a good companion."

Akashi almost snort at that. "Oh, is that so? Anything else Tetsuya?"

"Nothing much... After that we got some spare time talking about books, past lives, family... Almost the usual stuff."

Okay... Now, the red head was unable to mask the jealousy he felt. His eyes sharpen, dissatisfied with the thought that both Kuroko and Mayuzumi was having a great time.

"Good for you then? If that's the case you can go talk to him anytime if you want since you find him a better companion than I am or better yet you can go to him right now?"

"Akashi-kun I-" he was cut by Akashi's distraught tone.

"No, it's okay Tetsuya I understand I just- " the redhead then received a peek in the cheek, surprising him.

"I was only joking Akashi-kun... I really did'nt mean to infuriate you."

Akashi turn to look at the bluenette unsettle, before giving out a sigh of relief and a small smile directed to Kuroko. "You really do know how to make me this worst."

"I'm sorry... But I assure you there's nothing to be jealous about, Akaski-kun." the bluenette apologized.

"...Okay, I believed in you Tetsuya." He deeply appreciated the given confirmation.

"Although, I kind of do it on purpose... I want to tease you cause a sulking Akashi-kun is the cutest."

The bluenette stated the reason out with a smug, and so, their usual little banter begin.

"I'm not cute, I dare say Tetsuya is the cutest."

"Really? But Akashi-kun your're the-"

"Tetsuya, do we really need to argue with this every single time? You know I always wi-"

"And I miss this part of you... "

"I... " Okay he gave up, just like what he say anything for his dear to make him happy. Yet he can't help but turn into bright crimson, flattered of what the bluenette has declared to him.

Seriously, seem like his Tetsuya really enjoyed teasing him this much.

Making him this out of character. But that's all the reason why to fall in love with the bluenette.

"Tetsuya..."

"Hm?" Kuroko innocently turned to look at him.

"I love you."

And so, the bluennete turn into 50 shade of red if that was even possible. The redhead really love to always caught him off guard. This was also the rearest time to see his beloved this flustered, as he treasured every moment of it.

Making him looked more adorable than ever.

 **.**

Later that day, it was decared by Akashi that the bluenette, his Tetusuya, was only his alone. And he won't let anybody come into their way. Not when his still alive and breathing for the the bluenette is rightfully his.

* * *

Need I say I love a Jealous!Akashi so much when it come to his Tetchan. And fluff, yes fluff is precious.

I was wondering if I should really consider this in making a multi-chap..? Hmm... Well, idk... What about you guys?

Review?


End file.
